A Surprise Karaoke
by Gaellicious89
Summary: A special night is organized at Molly's and Matt Casey takes the advantage of the evening to surprise the love of his life.


**A/N:** Hello there! Here's especially for you, a sweet little Dawsey one-shot! My BestBigSisEver T gave me a one-shot idea last Monday and mixed with my ideas, it gives this little story. I'm not sure if it'll be really long or not, we will see that at the end. I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot and that this little dose of cute Dawsey will make you smile.

I apologize for the language mistakes or conjugations, I'm still not an English bird, but I definitely try my best.

Have a good read and see you at the end for a little review!

Gaëlle

* * *

 _Firehouse 51 – Common Room_

 _February, Monday 8_ _th_

 **MATT'S POV**

We're Monday morning and starting a new 24 hours shift after a weekend is really difficult. We all have our heads in our newspapers, coffees, toasts or other cereals bowls and no one is speaking. This little beat of calm and peaceful has been appreciable in the morning, but it's also always a short-term moment. And it's nothing to be said when Hermann, who has always been the fireball or the happy one of the Firehouse, makes his entry. I don't know he got all his energy, especially with five kids at home, but I truly admire that about him.

"Well, well, listen up everybody!" he shouts with a poster in his hands. Everyone has been already quiet so we just turn our attention towards him who is standing in the middle of the common room. "Wow, how enthusiastic!" he says, seeing our miserable faces of a Monday morning. "Come on, I know we're Monday, this is our first shift of the week, but please SMILE! This week is going to be filled with love!" he continues and everyone looks at him with skeptical eyes.

"Love? What's love?" Otis mopes, before putting another spoon of cereals in his mouth.

"Something we're not lucky in…" Cruz retorts with a look of desperation; looking discreetly to Brett.

"Come on guys, don't be so dramatic! Do you really know what's happening at the end of the week?" he asks the boys. The boys make a no by a sign of the head and Hermann turns his attention towards the Squad guys who don't look more informed. In the corner of my eyes, I spy Gabby and Brett looking at all the guys, dismayed. Hermann looks at them with a questioning eye and the girls look at each other before yelling at the same time: "VALENTINE'S DAY!" and Hermann thanks them, laughing.

"Yes, guys, this is Valentine's Day this weekend! Lieutenant seriously, you didn't remember?" he asks me, as he sees the look Gabby is currently giving me. I look at her with pleading eyes, trying to apologize, but she knows I've a lot going on these days between the Alderman Run, the firehouse, the construction jobs etc.… "Well, I'm not here to room to lecture to all of the guys of Firehouse 51 who don't even know how to be romantic… Whatever! I wanted to announce you that in honor of Valentine's Day, we are having a special night at Molly's on Sunday!" he says to the entire room.

"And why Dawson and I are not being apprised of the situation?" Otis asks his co-owner.

"Oh, you are Otis, you should just be listening when we're having a meeting!" Gabby answers him.

"True point!" Hermann confirms before explaining the special night: "We've decided to organize a special Karaoke's night! The couples can go together and enjoy a romantic night in the bar which will be decorated for the occasion, and singles could find love or express their crushes by a song… All the songs will be romantic ones; we've already selected them with Gabby… And, well, Otis but visibly he doesn't remember anything!" Hermann says, teasing Otis. "So I hope you'll all be there! Some of you have definitely things for which they have to ask forgiveness!" he continues turning his attention towards me; "And others could find their better halves…" he says, this time turning his eyes towards Cruz and Otis. Before leaving the common room, he puts the poster on the corkboard.

Then, Gabby comes to sit next to me and looks at me with her devious eyes like she does so well: "You better plan something, Lieutenant! It's our first Valentine's Day back as a couple and I definitely want to do something special. I know we always say we don't want gifts, we just to spend the day together, but just be honest, every girl dreams of a nice dinner, a little gift or a little attention on Valentine's Day… So, wrap your head around to find the perfect thing!" she says, before leaving the table.

"Uh, Oh… Someone's in troubles!" Severide says to me.

"Well, it's certainly easier to not get attached and sleep with every woman in Chicago, right?" I tell him back.

"Sure, no obligations, no gifts, no valentine's day… Just pleasure!" he says, laughing before getting serious again: "Do you have an idea? She seemed pretty serious about how important this day is for her…"

"I can think of something… I'll just need some preparation and some helps inside the bar…" I say, standing up and leaving towards my office to prepare my plan.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

"I can't believe he has forgotten Valentine's Day!" I say to Brett, exasperated, while we're doing our laundries far away from all the testosterone of the firehouse.

"Gabby, be indulgent… He has a lot going on right now, and you know that doesn't mean he loves your less or that he doesn't think about you every second of each day… It's just, you know, men and Valentine's Day are two things that are not really going together!" she tells me, outing her clothes in the washing machine. "Do you remember how it was one year ago?" she then asks me as she's looking at a tee-shirt and I look at her with surprising eyes. "One year ago, the two of you were fighting a lot, were breaking up and it was a really sad period for you both even if none of you cared to admit it… Do you remember the tee-shirt talk? The one I told you to put in your locker?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I do… I still have it in the back of my locker…" I answer her.

"Well, go get it!" she orders me, smiling.

A few minutes later, I come back with the pink tee-shirt in my hands.

"One year ago, I told you there are some hard moments in life and to put it in your locker, and to stick it out one year later to see how things turned out…" she remembers me. "So, how are the things today between the two of you? A lot better than a year ago, right?" she asks me, smiling.

"That's for sure, no comparison…" I answer her, with brilliant eyes thinking of all we went through the last few months.

"Sure, there were some bumps in the road and you've been through a crucible and it changed you a lot, but in a positive way. Your relationship has gotten stronger and stronger since this day… and trust me, I observe the two you, you look like a married couple who's together for a very long time… There's no better proof of love, Gabs!" she tells me, before taking me in her arms when she sees me crying softly.

Then, I look at her, with a little smile and thank her to have remembered where we are coming from. So, I decide to go to Matt's office. His door is closed, so I knock lightly and enter his office.

"Hey…" I tell him.

"Gabby… Hey… What are you doing here?" he asks me, trying to hide something in his office from me.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" I tease him, getting closer to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I'm!" he says, before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"So, I just wanted to tell you, I don't care about what we're going to do this weekend for Valentine's Day… I just want to be with you, it's all that matters!" I tell him, and he smiles at me.

"Okay, so we will just have a simple day at home together, cuddling on the couch! It sounds perfect to me!" he says, and I've to admit I'm still a little disappointed. I thought he was going to do something, but he just gives up easily and seems to be fine with that, so I just look at him, gives him a small smile and leaves.

 **MATT'S POV**

I look at Gabby leaving my office, she seems disappointed, but it's exactly the effect I wanted this proposition to have on her. I've the perfect surprise in mind; like that she wouldn't catch on.

I go to the common room in search of Hermann, who will be my best allies for my surprise.

"Hey Hermann, can we talk?" I ask him as he's watching TV with Mouch.

"Sure, what's up Lieutenant?" he asks back.

"Uh… can we talk in private?" I ask embarrassed by the look Mouch is giving me. "Like in my office?"

"Uh Oh… What's going on here…" he answers, standing up.

"No worries, it's a personal matter!" I reassure him as we make our way in my quarters. "Can you close the door behind you please?"

"Sure… So what can I do for you?" Hermann asks me, sitting on my bed.

"Well… Uh… I want to surprise Gabby on Valentine's Day… And… Uh… I thought of something, but I need your help…" I tell him, blushing.

"I'm listening, keep going…" he says, visibly curious.

"Well, she'll work with you and Otis Sunday night, so I'll come at your Karaoke's night… And I'd like to… Uh, before I continue, promise me to keep the secret!" I beg him.

"Mum's the word!" he reassures me, and I continue to explain him my plan.

* * *

 _Molly's_

 _February, Sunday 14h_

 **GABBY'S POV**

It's Sunday night and Molly's is full for our Karaoke's night special Valentine's Day. The bar is decorated with red roses, pink and red hearts on paper. We're all dressed in white and red, and everyone seems to enjoy the romantic songs in the Karaoke. Some are singing really well, others make us hoarse from listening, but seeing everyone has fun, laughing, smiling, trying to get closer to other people, is really important for us as the owners of the place.

Matt is here with Severide. They're sitting at the bar, drinking beers, and they don't seem to be really interested in the Karaoke thing except to make fun of bad singers.

Shortly after midnight, the bar is becoming less crowded. People are living, alone or not, to enjoy the rest of their night. Frequent visitors and members of the Firehouse are still there. It's at that moment, I spot Hermann go on stage and getting up the microphone: "Ok, Ok… I hope everybody is having a great night, but trust me it's not over. Now come the best part!" he announces, before going to put the lights down and getting back next to me behind the bar.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"You'll see, kid, you'll see…" he answers me and I look at him with big and curious eyes, when the music is starting to play. I look up and see someone on stage, but I can't say who. My hearts accelerates when I recognize the first notes of the music and the timid voice trying to sing.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out?_

 _Get my head spinning, no kidding_

 _I can't pin you down_

This song is one of my favorite, I love the singer, that's for sure, but more than that she has so many meanings for me, for us. I'm lost in my thought, enveloped by the music and this voice I could recognize between cents. That's when the light illumined the stage and I see him, the man of my life, standing there, in a black suit and a white skirt, singing and looking at me straight in the eyes. It brought tears to my eyes as I give him a big smile. He continues singing, feeling more and more comfortable.

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

 _But I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me loves all you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me; I'll give my all to you_

 _You've my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose, I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you ALL OF ME_

 _And you give me ALL OF YOU, oh_

I feel my salted tears on my cheek, but my eyes remain locked on the stage and on my man who's singing for me. Hermann puts his hand on my shoulder and encourage me to join him on the stage, but I can't move so he gives me a little push to remember me how we walk, and I slowly make my way to the stage where Matt is giving me his hand while he continues singing looking at me straight in the eyes.

 _How many times to I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?_

 _The world is beating you down_

 _I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing; it's ringing in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me loves all you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me; I'll give my all to you_

 _You've my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose, I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you ALL OF ME_

 _And you give me ALL OF YOU, oh_

 **MATT'S POV**

I'm continuing singing, having the most beautiful girl of the world close to me, her hand in mine, when it comes the moment of my improvisation. I let her hand go, and put it in my pocket to find what I'm looking for.

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Give you all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _Give your hand to me_

 _And I'll give my hand to you_

I improvise the last paroles as I put a knee on the ground under the applause of the bar, and I take the ring box from my pocket never stopping looking at an emotional Gabby in front of me. She puts her hands in her mouth, visibly surprised by what is happening right now.

"Gabriela Dawson, you're my everything, you're my number one priority in life, and you're my end and my beginning… Will you marry me?" I ask her with a shaking voice and brilliant eyes. And to lighten the mood, I add: "And it's romantic as hell, it's the third time, so you better say yes!" and she looks at me crying and laughing at the same time.

She takes the microphone and gives me her answer: "Of course, it's a YES! A BIG YES! A GIANT YES!" and she helps me stand up and she doesn't let me the time to put her engagement ring back in its place, she kisses me passionately under the applause, the shouts of joy and the congratulations from all the people in the bar.

"My god, it's THE BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EYES!" she says against my lips.

"I love you so so much Gabby!" I tell her between kisses.

"I love you more!" she smiles.

"No, I don't think it's even possible!" I smile back at her.

"Well, let's just say we love each other to the moon and back!" she concludes before kissing me again.

"Do you want your ring or what?" I tease her, breaking the kiss, and making everyone laughs with my comment.

"Are you kidding me, my finger has missed it, I've missed it!" she says, really excited and I cross the ring on her finger letting a sweet kiss on it. "Gabriela Casey… It will sound really good!" I say, standing up and hugging her really tightly and kissing her in the neck, before putting her in my arms bridal style and going down from the stage. Everyone is waiting for us to congratulate us.

Hermann hugs both us before leading us to a table which has been settled specially for the proposal with red roses and champagne. He even thought of a cake in the form of a heart in which is written "Congratulations to the Casey's!" Hermann serves the champagne to everyone, and propose a toast.

"I want to propose a toast to the two incredible human beings! They've waited for each other for a very long time, but they've finally found each other a few years ago. It wasn't an easy road, that's for sure, but love is stronger than anything and these two kids just have proved it to us these last few months. To my Lieutenant and to my former candidate, I'm really happy for you and I wish you all the happiness of the world, you truly deserve it!" Hermann says making everyone emotional. "To Gabby and Matt!" he then shouts.

"To Gabby and Matt!" everyone repeats as I kiss Gabby with everything I have.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here it was! Hope you loved it. Theresa gave me the idea of Dawsey doing a Karaoke at Molly's but then I had this little idea, so I hope it was good. Don't forget to tell me what you've thought. Love, G.


End file.
